The detection of carbonyl containing moieties is known but the precise detection of specific low concentrations of specific carbonyl containing moieties in biological samples is not known. The use of carbonyl's to induce the polymerization of o-phenylene diamine and p-phenylene diamine at high temperature is known to produce solid polymers for subsequent use in manufacturing products, but the use of phenylene diamine derivatives is not known to be used in methods to detect carbonyl containing moieties in a number of biological samples. In addition, measuring the fluorescence of a fluorogenic species in a solution to determine the presence of molecules corresponding to the species is known, as well as the quantitation of the concentration of such molecules in a given sample. Further analyzing carbonyls in biological samples is known, see, e.g., Publication No. US 2003/0208133 published Nov. 6, 2003 and Publication No. US 2011/0003395 published Jan. 6, 2011, both of which are incorporated herein in their entirety.